Nothing
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Tonight, they had nothing to fear, not even their parents, after they went through with the plan. For they had each other, and nothing could ever break them apart.Nothing. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

"Toujours Pur" (always pure)

A formal gathering was taking place in the ball room of the extravagant house of Black on the beautiful July night. Every room in the luxurious Manor was ornately decorated in silver and green colors. Durella and Cygnus Black were both Slytherins after all. The guests that filled the lavish ball were members of only the most elite pureblood families. Everything was running smoothly, and nothing could possibly ruin this lovely evening. Or so everyone thought.

Upstairs, the four Black children, five year old Regalus was sleeping, were absolutely restless. Andromeda was pacing, Bellatrix and Sirius were whining and pouting like three year olds, and Narcissa was _actually _bored of looking at her reflection in the mirror and getting complimented by it.

"I'm bored," Bella said huffily before crossing her arms over her chest. She was _thirteen _for Salazar's Sake! She was old enough to be down there and not locked in this stuffy room.

Andy sighed and sat down on the couch, "You said that five times already Bella."

Bellatrix glared at her younger sister haughtily. Who was her twelve year old sister to boss _her _around?

Sirius, sensing that his favorite cousin was about to explode, put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and said excitedly, "You want to ruin mother and Auntie Durella's party, Bella?" Bella glared at Andy before turning her attention to Sirius. "What did you come up with so far?" Bella asked Sirius with a fond smile. Despite their four year difference, Bellatrix and Sirius were strikingly similar. They had the same jet black hair, the same creamy white complexion, and the same stormy grey eyes. Both Bellatrix and Sirius-despite his young age- were the cunning ones of the five Black children. They were the schemers, the trouble makers. Andromeda was too good to plot against people, Regalus was too young, and Narcissa only worked with them if there was something in it for her.

Cissy leaned in excitedly, "Ooh! Can I go too?" She asked. Sirius smiled warmly at his cousin and dragged her to the middle of the room where Bella was already sitting down. Sirius loved Narcissa when she was like this.

The three Blacks sat in the center of the room, and Sirius called out to Andromeda, "Andy, aren't you going to sit with us?" She looked at the three of them with their giddy expressions and nodded, before sitting between her two sisters. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" She said, but she couldn't help smiling.

"Now where do we start?" Bella grinned nudging her Narcissa and ruffling Sirius's hair. Sirius beamed up at his cousins. He loved them so much. He would never give them up no matter what.

"Guys," he started hesitantly before mumbling, "never mind."

"What is it?" Andromeda said frowning slightly. "Is something wrong?" Sirius shook his head and tried to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't! Just say what you have to say so we can continue," Bella said impatiently.

"Promise me that…that we'll always be like this." He said looking at them with big eyes.

"Of course we will, and next year when you start Hogwarts, we'll be the Four Untouchables. The best Slytherins out there," Bella grinned slyly. Narcissa nodded reassuringly, her usually icy, emotionless blue eyes twinkling in the light.

"Promise?" He asked putting out his hand so his palm faced the floor.

"I promise," Andromeda said placing her hand on top of his.

"I promise," Narcissa said following her sister's example.

"I promise," Bella said smiling at her little cousin before putting her hand over Cissy's delicate pale one.

The four Black children pulled their hands away after a few minutes, and were smiling broadly. They put their heads together and devised an ingenious plan worthy of only the Blacks.

Tonight, they had nothing to fear, not even their parents, after they went through with the plan. For they had each other, and nothing could ever break them apart.

Nothing.


	2. Success

**This is the chapter where the plan is. I hope you like it **

The four Black children smiled wickedly as Bella murmured the spell to unlock the door. She grabbed Narcissa and Sirius's hands before slipping through the door. Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically before she too made her way through the partially open door. Bella tapped her wand against the door and locked it shut before she turned to her sisters and cousin. "You guys know the plan," Bella whispered with an evil smile.

Cissy and Sirius nodded excitedly and clasped hands before tiptoeing slowly down the stairs. Bella gave Andy a withering glance, and followed them down the stairs. She still hadn't forgiven her sister for trying to boss her around; hence she gave her sister a tedious job of no real importance to put her back in her place. Her glare quickly shifted to a smirk however as she glanced down the grand staircase where Cissy and Sirius were standing tall and proud like the true Blacks they were most definitely going to grow up to be.

She hurried down, and smiled proudly at them, before turning to give Andy a meaningful look and nod. She turned back to them and saw a wicked sparkle in their eyes. It was game time.

They were standing outside the ballroom door smiling devilishly. Slowly, one by one, they slid through the barely open door as silently and swift as a cobra. Once they managed that, they hid behind one of the mahogany, ornate tables. Bella looked at Sirius and Cissy and whispered, "Are you ready?" They both nodded excitedly. Bella raised her wand and muttered a spell and smiled in satisfaction as she watched the food that the house elves spent all day working on turned to a variety of flubber worms and other disgusting insects. No one noticed the difference yet, and she watched in utter amusements as the Mrs. Yaxley took a bite of a beetle before spitting it out and screaming in horror.

Cissy smirked at the unfolding events and lifted her wands. She muttered a spell that Bella had taught her and watched as rats and mice scurried in from the slightly open door. Cissy had to hold in laughter as the senior Mr. Crabbe screamed in a rather high pitched tone before jumping on the table causing it to shake under his tremendous weight. The room was in total chaos then. Women were screaming (although the most girlish of them all had to be Mr. Crabbe's ), men were attempting to calm their wives, daughters, sisters and mothers down, and a few men were dragged down by the insanity.

Sirius was a little nervous, for it was his turn. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. He opened his eyes and saw that nothing happened. He huffed in frustration and his anger bubbled up. He heard Bella and Cissy gasp with their eyes wide open. He looked up and saw a huge pot hovering just under the ceiling and watched it slowly tip until it was completely upside down. Its contents fell and left everyone and everything in the room covered in gooey, green slime.

They stifled there laughter as they hurried out of the room and grabbed Andy before running up the stairs. Andy quickly muttered a spell to unlock the door and they rushed into the room and locked it before collapsing on the floor. They were all laughing so hard, they could hardly breathe.

Now _that_ was a prank worthy of the Black children. They stopped laughing after twenty minutes when they heard four pairs of angry footsteps marching up the stairs. They sat on the floor and innocently started talking about random things.

"Lucius, Rod, Cissy and I were walking in the corridors together one time and," Bella began before the door slammed open revealing four angry faces. Walburga, Cygnus and Orion, all original Blacks (Walburga was Orion's second cousin) were all glaring at the children with their stormy grey eyes, their normally shiny jet black hair dripping in slime.

The children however, barely spared them a glance and looked at Bella with wide eyes, as though they were actually interested in her story.

"Then, this filthy mud blood decides she can actually _talk_ to us, but have no fear Siri, we put her in her place," here she was cut off by the deadly voice of her aunt. "Children," she began. They all looked up and stared at them in what looked to be complete and genuine shock. The Blacks really were talented liars.

"What happened to you Auntie?" Cissy gasped with mock horror, "What happened to your outfits?" Here, they were sure Cissy really was upset. She really did love expensive clothes.

"Are you saying you don't know what happened?" Cygnus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cissy put on wide innocent eyes. She was Cygnus's favorite and everyone knew it. "Daddy, why would we know what happened? How could we have gotten out?" She knew that her father thought she was still innocent and hoped this would work. After all, Blacks were no fools.

Cygnus actually looked thrown off for a second before Walburga pushed him aside. "You could have used a spell to unlock the door obviously," she practically spit out.

Bellatrix stepped up this time and gave her aunt a haughty look. While Walburga liked Cissy, her favorite was Bella, for she always reminded her of herself. "And why would have bothered to leave the room to go to some stuffy party." Durella glared at her daughter here, "I was just telling Sirius here about my adventures in Hogwarts and how he was to prepare next year to dominate all the other first years." Bella said while playing with her nails.

The senior Blacks were left for a moment in doubt. They all knew how Bellatrix loved to brag, and how Sirius was always loved listening to her.

Orion cleared his throat and stepped forward and crouched to Sirius's height. While everyone knew that Walburga favored Regalus over Sirius, they also knew it was the opposite with Orion, for he tended to spend more time with his heir, who reminded him all too much of himself in his youth. "Is this true Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and widened his eyes a fraction, just as Bella and Cissy taught him to. The adults looked thrown off and they just nodded to one another before stepping out of the room, leaving green tracks in their path. Walburga turned around and glared, "This isn't over," she hissed before the door slammed shut once more.

They looked at one another and shared a smirk before going back to their story in case their parents were still listening. It worked.

**Enjoy!!!! -____- **

********DEDICATED TO LADY ELEANOR BOLEYN*******


End file.
